tibiadventurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blue Legs Quest
VOLVER A INICIO VOLVER A QUESTS Para comenzar esta quest debemos ubicarnos en la ciudad desertica de Kha Zar dirigiendonos a cualquier barco, antes que nada debemos conseguir 4 piezas para armar un amuleto que es necesario en la quest, por lo mismo debemos buscar las piezas del amuleto en distintos lugares por todo Kha Zar, vamos! 1) Primera pieza: El palacio de Kha Zar Vamos por la primera pieza que se encuentra en el palacio imperial de Kha Zar, sigue el siguiente mapa: Solo sigue la linea celeste al palacio y baja al piso de abajo en donde esta marcado. Una vez que bajes avanza por aquí: Al bajar nos dirigimos siguiendo la linea celeste hasta llegar a unas escaleras, bajamos y seguimos por aquí: Avanzamos hasta el circulo marcado y encontraremos una small basin con agua, esta es una quest que nos dará la primera pieza del amulet, véase la fotografía arriba. 2) Segunda pieza: La ciudad baja. Una vez conseguida la primera pieza debemos salir del palacio, una vez que hayas salido sigue el siguiente mapa: Debemos llegar a la ciudad baja, el lado olvidado de Kha Zar, cuando llegues al punto marcado con el circulo celeste en el mapa abre el quest que se encuentra en una ruinas, aquí: 3) Los campamentos nomades. Luego de la segunda pieza debemos salir al desert y encontrar un campamento nomad del que se dice tiene una de las piezas, seguimos el siguiente mapa: Abrimos el quest en una de las carpas de los nomads, en donde esta la entrada, en la que esta marcada en la fotografía de abajo: 4) La ciudad Djinn. Seguimos avanzando por el desert hasta Akkanar, la ciudad Djinn, sigue los siguientes mapas: Después de llegar al los círculos celestes marcados subimos una escalera de piedra y seguimos por aquí; Y luego aqui: Llegamos a donde los Djinn, debemos seguir hasta donde están los círculos celestes y abrir una watchdog statue, se muestra en foto continuación: Listo! Finalmente tenemos nuestras 4 piezas, ahora debemos volver a la ciudad de Kha Zar, una vez que lo hayas hecho debes encontrar a Zobec, un mercader que se encargara de armar el Koshei's amulet. NOTA IMPORTANTE!!: Recuerda tener los 50 platinium coins al momento de entregarle a Zobec las piezas, porque si no los tienes y le das las piezas se las llevara y no te dará el amulet! Una vez que hayas vuelto a la city sigue el siguiente mapa que nos llevara a Zobec: Una vez que llegamos donde Zobec ya con nuestras piezas del amulet hablamos con el: Player: hi Zobec: Akahry Playername... I sense your intentions... hehe... I can craft you THE amulet if you bring me the broken pieces of one. Player: broken pieces Zobec: Oh.... yes.. the legends are ture... My pirce is 5000 gold ''coins... Its time to make the things borken unbroken. Tell me now. Yes or no?? Player: yes Zobec: Here is your item! Zobec nos dará el Koshei amulet armado. Ahora debemos volver al palacio de Kha Zar, como en el principio, una vez que llegues ahí, dirígete al piso de abajo.Sigue el siguiente mapa: Baja: Y de nuevo, ahora nos dirigimos al fondo y bajamos una escalera: Seguimos por aquí al fondo: Bajamos a una gran galería y la atravesamos: Subimos por unas pequeñas salas y llevamos a un pasillo largo, avanzamos: Bajamos y llegaremos aquí, solo sigue los mapas consecutivos: Luego aqui: Y aquí: Luego aquí: Avanzamos finalmente por el largo pasillo, al llegar al final habrá un teleport por palanca que nos pedirá el Koshei the deathless amulet, usamos el amulet y pasamos al room en donde esta Koshei, luego de derrotarlo nos dará un nuevo Koshei The Deathless Amulet como premio en el loot, después de derrotarlo tendremos acceso a la sala del premio, es importante mencionar que al costado sur de la de la sala del boss hay 5 puertas con picaporte rojo que debemos atravesar para salir del room (solo podemos pasar por ellas si hicimos las 4 pequeñas quests del amulet y derrotamos nosotros solos a Koshei), una vez muerto el monster salimos, y volvemos por el largo pasillo hasta una puerta de picaporte rojo correspondiente de la primera sala a la izquierda del camino, podremos entrar y estarán ahí los chest del premio. ¡Disfruta tu botín! VOLVER A INICIO VOLVER A QUESTS